


Alone in the Dark

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: L has an ulterior motive for wanting Light chained to him and alone in the bedroom.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Alone in the Dark

“There is to be no surveillance whatsoever during the evening in our bedroom,” L announced, the index finger of his uncuffed hand wagging in the air. It would’ve seemed authoritative if it weren't coming from L. It could be difficult to take him seriously in these moments. 

“Isn't that a little strange?” Aizawa blurted out, hands on his hips. “You had no issues surveying the Yagami family _bathrooms_ but when it's your turn you opt out? How convenient.”

L's finger lagged as his eyes narrowed. “I'll be keeping a personal eye on Light-Kun. You needn't worry.”

“ _Creep_ ,” Aizawa whispered as he scoffed and turned away. It was quite clear what he thought of this plan.  
Souichiro said little more than goodnight to his son as he, Matsuda and Mogi followed Aizawa’s lead and cleared out for the evening. Watching them go onto the elevator, Light’s eyes didn't leave the men until the door closed upon them completely. The chain between he and L beckoned him, and Light couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding as he approached the bedroom door. He couldn't place what had changed besides the loss of warm bodies. Even Watari had bowed politely and excused himself after making sure everything was alright.

Shrugging it off as nothing, Light took a breath and continued into the room with that same steady nonchalance he always had. Saying nothing, he stood still on the tile floor as L approached with a key. “You'll have fifteen minutes to shower and ready yourself for bed. And no, you may not close the bathroom door."

It took a lot to embarrass Light, and aside from the possible travesty of evacuating an earlier meal that didn't agree with him, Light thought this might be ok. There was nothing Light had that L hadn't seen before, and it wasn't like the detective would be staring him down as he washed. In fact, L sat on the bed out of sight, allowing Light his privacy. 

Once he reappeared, hair damp and pajamas on, L clamped the cuff back in place. “Goodnight, Light.”

The way his name was said gave him chills and he did not wish the detective a goodnight. Instead he stiffly crawled beneath the covers and rolled onto his side, facing away from L. Light’s eyes were closing and his body relaxing when he felt cold fingers come around his waist and dip into his waist band. With a gulp, Light was rigid and wide eyed, not knowing what to do. “Ryuzaki? What are you doing?” he said it calmly, casually, yet he felt anything but. 

L continued his violation of Light as he spoke, hot breath tickling the hair on Light's neck. “Making you feel good. Tell me, does it _feel good_?”

Light shuddered as a firm fist formed around his flaccid penis, the steady flow of blood giving rise to it. Light squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hands over L’s. “Stop. I don't want this.”

“I didn't ask if you wanted it. I asked if it felt good.” L pulled Light's hand away and resumed his task. Light could feel L's own hardness against his ass, and he realized L was naked. Fear shot through him. Every time they'd fought, it was a draw. He couldn't get away from L, not without serious injury. Conflicted and confused, Light didn't want to let this happen but it seemed that was his only option.

L began to hump Light’s clothed ass, his hard dick wedged between Light's cheeks along with the fabric. “L-Ryuzaki, p-please stop this,” Light panted out, feeling disgusted by his own arousal and confused by the situation. How had he ever looked up to this man? It made him sick to think he thought of him as a friend.

“No,” was the stern answer. “I could have you thrown back in solitary confinement. Is that what you want? I could have you tortured until you confess to being Kira. But I won't do any of that if you just relax and come for me like a good boy.”

The way L said it made him cringe. He didn't want to come, but he knew he had to. Letting go of his fear and shame, knowing he would have to face it later, Light burst between L's fingers, hips jolting with each pulse.

“Good,” L purred, lifting his hand from inside the pants to Light’s face. “Clean up your mess.”

“You can't be serious?” Light hardly got the words out before L had him face down on the pillows, one hand shoving him down as his lithe body straddled Light.   
Dick still grinding again his ass, L leaned down to his ear, “I said clean it up.” Before Light could protest, L shoved his hand in his mouth. “Suck,” he commanded.

As Light obeyed in humiliation, L moaned and carried on as he fucked against his ass until he finally came. Using Light’s night shirt to wipe himself off, L rolled over without another word. Light laid silently in the mess, unable to reach the bathroom for the chain. He could shed his clothing, but would that invite L to further violate him? Feeling disgusting in more ways than one, Light curled in on himself as a tear escaped his eyes. As an eighteen year old virgin, he hadn't expected his first sexual experience to make him feel so ashamed. There would be no sleep for Light tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll continue this. I was in a mood lol


End file.
